Training Features
In the Training Features menu you have among other things the ability to "Perform Interval Workout" Perform Interval Workout: You cannot change or add another workouts. (V1.05) Fitness Test: Extracted from the iBike Blog: Do I Really Want to Get Faster? 10 Dec 2010, written by JeffZ That’s an honest question every cyclist should ask, right? The answer seems obvious but what am I willing to do to get there? Am I willing to suffer, train consistently, and eat clean? Yes, I am. Though my life has changed considerably from the last time I was in “race shape,” I’m finally ready and able to commit to getting fit. (See: I am Speed post below) So, how will I measure my progress and confirm my training is working? I assume that if you’re reading this you understand (or are learning like I am) that training with a power meter is the most quantifiable and dependable way to train for cycling or the bike split of a triathlon. Heart rate readings can drift and vary from day to day and perceived effort is vague and inconsistent. Wattage figures don’t lie. Enough said. The past week has been spent getting to know my iBike Dash+Power. Now it’s time to get focused by assessing my starting point, setting long and short term goals, and creating a plan of attack to achieve those goals. First item of business – The Fitness Assessment. This sounded pretty easy. And as I looked into it this sounded like it’s pretty easily done on the iDash+Power. Well, easy may not be the right word to describe any fit test but the iDash+Power takes almost all of the thinking out of the equation, which just leaves the suffering part. It’s a 20 minute maximum effort time trial test that’s completely monitored by the device. I chose an out and back loop on moderately rolling terrain with minimal interruptions. My goal was to finish the ride as close to a hot shower as possible – it’s 39° and pouring rain. Fortunately, the timing feature ends the session for you. Good thing since I was too cross eyed to read the screen through the sheets of rain crashing down, while dodging fallen branches and mounds of leaves. Can you hear the sorrowful violin sonnet in the background? On the iDash, in the Options section, I selected “Training Features,” it was easy to see “Perform Fitness Test.” Be sure you confirm your previously set personal information (weight, gender, etc.). Once confirmed, I selected “Start Fitness Test,” and I was off! The screen displayed wattage, heart rate, and descending time from the 20 minute start. If you’re like me and it’s been a while since you’ve done an effort like this, please learn from my mistake, even though it’s an “all out fit test” — start easy and ramp up. One of these days I’ll expand on the torrential down pour, wet leaves, and 3 feet of visibility I rode it. But it’s a no excuses blog for now. The good thing for me is it’s over and I now have a basis from which to design my training, as pathetic and humbling as it is. I’ve attached my ride file if you’re having a bad day and need a good chuckle. Cheers! Fit Test iDash_2010_11_22_1134_6_mi You can download the iBike software for free at http://www.ibikesports.com/downloads_iAero_iPro.html “Wherever you’re at is a good place to start,” is a wise and applicable quote from an old friend. On a positive note, if your effort comes up short of your expectations, as mine did, just think of how much better you can be and the numbers you’ll post when you hit your goal! Yeah, I think it’s a load too but it’s all I got. I’m simply choosing to adopt this positive thinking to keep motivated and retain the shreds of confidence I have left. In the upcoming entries, I’ll dive into built- in interval training, tracking results and key lessons learned. Please stay tuned. I’d love your feedback. Is there something specific you want to see or test – without buying one first? I’ll do it for you. Just send me an e-mail (iBikeRider1@gmail.com)